Face Down
by darkangelofgravity
Summary: Dawn is being abused by her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Paul finds out. WARNING - Trigger, physical abuse. Follows the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Ikarishipping, AntiPearlshipping


Face Down

(This story follows the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Also I have it set to were Paul doesn't hate Dawn. He doesn't try to mess with her either and does everything he can to help her. I'm sorry if it's ooc but it's how I imagine he would act. Fwi antipearlshipping and trigger warning)

19 year old Dawn walked in the park, tears streaming down her face. She had a big red hand print on her face as well.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this.." she mumbled. She ended up going to the swings, her head down and her hair covering her face. She rubbed her covered arms. They were sore from all the cuts and bruises.

A little ways a way, a young man was watching the girl.

"That fucking asshole." A 20 year old Paul whispered. He slowly walked over to the crying girl. "Troublesome?" He asked slowly. The girl spoken to, froze.

"P-paul.. " Not once did she look up at him. She didn't want him to see her this way.

"Dawn, look at me. I know you're crying. I saw you." He knelt down and put a finger under her chin, moving her chin so she would look at him. Her normally beautiful blue eyes that were always bright and bubbly were now dull and hurt. She looked awful. It seemed she hadn't eaten in days.

"Who did this to you?" The plum head asked in a worried voice. He thought about the past couple days. He had only seen her with Ash and none of her other friends. "Troublesome. Tell me who it was and I will help you out of this."

Dawn shook her head. She couldn't get Ash in trouble. He would kill her.

"I'll see you later Paul." She got up and walked back home.

~~The next week~~

"You pathetic excuse of a girlfriend! Why did I EVER ask you out!" Ash had his hand raised and Dawn was on the floor, crying and nursing her arm. Ash hit the poor girl in the face and left her in a heap on the floor next to broken glass.

"I'm s-sorry A-ash." The girl stuttered. He had asked her for a beer. She was about to give it to him when she tripped over her own feet and beer hit the floor. Ash had been livid.

The next thing she knew, he was kicking her in the stomach.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" She screamed out. She was struggling against him, trying to get away. She was down on the floor with no idea how to save herself.

When Ash left, she picked up a piece of glass. "I will finally be able to leave." She told herself.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted by someone.  
"Don't you dare." The person told her. She saw purple hair and then she fell unconscious.

~~hours later~~

Dawn woke up to a black and white bedroom. 'Why am I in Paul's room?' She thought. When she tired to move, she felt pain in her stomach and cried out.

"God Damn it!" She yelled out.

"Troublesome, lay back down." Paul's monotone voice said softly. The midnight blue haired girl nodded. She noticed her entire torso was wrapped in a bandaged.

"What happened.." the girl asked, mostly to herself. Paul frowned down at her and sat on the bed. She sighed as she remembered everything that took place in the past couple hours. Ash had abused her Paul had rescued her.

"Why are you with him?" The young man asked. He was so furious that a small fragile girl like her was being hurt by his rival and her bestfriend.

"He.. he asked me out a month ago." She started.

~~A month ago~~

Dawn was sitting on the couch of her living room. She had just got out of the shower and made herself some food. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself. She happily skipped over to the door and opened it. There was Ash, his hat covering his eyes and his Pikachu on his shoulder. "Oh, um hey Ash." Ash nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" The brunette said in a hurry. The girl nodded.

"Of course."

"Will you go out with me?" He asked in a hurry. Dawn stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry Ash but I kinda like someone else." She felt so bad. Ash looked down at the ground sadly.

"May rejected me, Misty dumped me, and now you. Why am I so pathetic?" He looked back at Dawn. "I'll just see you later okay?" With that, he walked away. The girl thought for a bit.

'It couldn't hurt any.' She thought.

"Ash! Wait!" She called out. "I'll go out with you." Ash smiled.

"I'll pick you up around 8." He said cheerfully.

~~Present~~

Paul was fuming in anger.

"He used the guilt trip. Wow that's low." With that, he got up and walked out of the room. He heard knocking on the door. When he opened it, he was hit in the face with a fist.

"Give me back my damn girlfriend asshole!" The brunette yelled.

"You don't fucking own her idiot!" Paul punched Ash in the stomach. "Dawn! Get out of here!" He called out. The young girl ran down the stairs and saw the guys fighting. "Go!" The plum haired boy yelled. Dawn squeaked as the distracted Paul was hit in the jaw. Dawn ran out the door with Ash yelling after her.

"You don't own her." Paul seethed out. He hit Ash once more and left him in the floor. He walked out of the house to go and find Dawn.

~~2 Hours Later~~

The midnight blue haired girl was in the park once more. She hoped Paul would be the one to find her and not Ash. She hated Ash. She hated him because he betrayed her. Dawn was under the slides when she heard someone approach.

"Paul?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not even close." The voice said.

She was then pulled from under the slides by her hair, Ash laughing cruelly at her pain.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him. He laughed again and dragged her to the field next to the park. He threw her and she landed in the dirt.

'I'm done with the abuse. This doesn't hurt. Not anymore.' She thought.

She got up and slapped him hard across the face. "How the fuck did that feel? Huh?" She yelled at him. She kicked him the groin and he tackled her to the floor.

"Don't ever fight back you little bitch!" He grabbed her pants and tried pulling them down. Suddenly, he yelped in pain. He was thrown off the girl and hit across the face, hard enough to knock him out.

"Damn he was annoying." Paul said. He looked at Dawn and instantly went over to her to see if she was hurt really badly. "The cops are on their way." He said softly. "No one can ever hurt you again." She nodded and clung onto him. The cops did arrive and arrested the man who she was dating.

~~3 Days Later~~  
"Paul? Why did you save me? I thought you hated me.." she asked shyly. She had finally been released from the hospital that day and Paul had walked her home.

The man in front of her smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" The plum head smiled. Dawn nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. "By the way Troublesome, you never mentioned who you were attracted to before you dated Ash."

The girl blushed bright red. "Um, it's you." She gave a shy smile as Paul chuckled.

"I like you too Troublesome, if you haven't noticed." Dawn laughed and kisses Paul again. After breaking it once more, Paul asked her six words that made her the happiest person.

"Will you go out with me?"


End file.
